


Seventy-three hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds of "guard duty"

by k_mission



Series: Everything I've Written About Destiny Sort of in Order [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Floof, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mission/pseuds/k_mission
Summary: Just a little moment from a prompt.





	Seventy-three hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds of "guard duty"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little moment from a prompt.

The night air was cold and still. Titan shifted the rifle on his shoulder and stared down the scope, scanning over to the left, then the right. Rocks. Grass. All clear--as far as he could tell.

“Maybe we could call it a night?” Captain asked as he appeared next to him. “There’s nothing on the scanners.”

He was right. Titan couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything. The last shots and explosions of the War were fading into memory, and all was quiet on the wall. But he still couldn’t get the sound of the blasts out of his head, couldn’t shake the scent of smoke. 

“Not yet.”

His Ghost didn’t exactly sigh, but he felt the disappointment as Captain vanished back into his Light.

Not yet.

He brought the rifle back up to his shoulder, but the sound of footsteps approaching interrupted him. Even though all logic told him the steps were too light for a Cabal, that they were gone from the City now and there was no way one was trying to sneak up on him on the wall, he still turned with his finger on the trigger. Ready. 

Kasia raised her hands to her shoulders. “Hey, kid. I just came to bring you a snack.”

“Oh. Sorry.” After an awkward moment, he lowered his weapon.

She held a small bag out towards him. “Come ooooon. When was the last time you ate?”

“Seventy-three hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds ago,” Captain answered for him.

“Oof. That’s too long. Besides, I actually made this _myself_ so you have to eat it. Time to end the hunger strike.”

“It’s guard duty.” 

“Right. Sorry. Guard on a slightly less empty stomach, then. I’ll take a turn.”

He stared at her and she stared right back, one brow raised. 

Kasia shook the bag slightly. “You know I’m not going anywhere until you eat, right? Give in to the sandwich.”

With a sigh to express his discontent, he accepted the lunch bag and sat down with his back to the wall so he’d still be able to see out over the landscape.

Kasia plopped down next to him, keeping her back straight and her eyes on the view, scout rifle balanced across her lap. Definitely not as conscientious about guard duty, but she was keeping up her end of the deal.

“You’re only, what--two years older than I am? I don’t think you get to call me kid.”

Kasia laughed quietly. “Maybe. But I need something to call you.”

“I’m working on it.”

“Whatever you say, _kid_.” She couldn’t hold back her amusement at his expression. “Now shut up and eat the Light damned sandwich?”

Titan shook his head, but he did finally bite into it.


End file.
